One In A Million Stories
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: A series of oneshots circling around any character or shipping. Go ahead and request if you wanna/ "You said a man couldn't reach Ogygia twice." Leo took Calypso's hand. "But nothing of ghosts. That's what we are, Lypso. Spirits."
1. Iris

# One in a Million Stories. #

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you'd bleed just to know you're alive." ~Iris; Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

"Percy...," He felt her move next to him. They were just lying here, and they had been lying here for... days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

Or so it felt this way. He opened one tired green eye, and then closed it. It was so dark. "Percy, baby, look at me."

She rarely called him that. Baby. He felt his mind become more alert. Percy sat up slowly. "Yes?"

"We've been lying here for a long time."

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"That was a VERY long drop."

"An extremely hard fall." Annabeth agreed. He felt her run an arm up and down his torn CHB shirt.

"We should walk."

"We should."

Or we could lie here forever and wait for something to kill us, Percy thought miserably. But he and Annabeth were both fighters. They would NOT go down without a fight.

Idiots.

His arm snaked around her shoulder, and she put an almost-shaking arm around his waist.

They where in Tartarus, and they most likely would die. But they where here together. "Hey Wise Girl?"

"Hmm?"

Percy cracked a worn-down smile. "Yankee Doodle came to town..."

"Oh gods." Annabeth face-palmed.

"Riding on a pony...," The couple limped on into the dark abyss and Percy's voice got hysterical.

"Percy please, honey." Annabeth said, but she found a part of her-the part that was going insane-grateful.

"STUCK A FEATHER IN HIS HAIR!" The boy mimicked dancing and pretended to tickle his girlfriend with a feather.

"Really, Percy. Really."

"AND CALLED IT MACARONY!" He laughed and for a moment his eyes danced with a light Annabeth had never seen in him before.

Insanity.

There was a moment of silent that then was interrupted by the intense hissing of snakes. Many, many snakes. "Perccccccy?" The hissing echoed the young hero's name, and he felt his whole body tense. Riptide seemed to burn in his pocket.

"Annabeth Chasssssssse?" The same gruesome voice wondered aloud. It seemed to be clear to Percy who was speaking; Annabeth looked perplexed.

"Medusa!" Percy whispered to his girlfriend urgently. He felt for her in the darkness, before clicking the familiar ballpoint pen that usually lurked in his jeans pocket.

The Celestial bronze cast an eerie glow around the couple and then they saw her-the millions of snakes moving around on her head, the strange toga she wore. She wasn't whole. One leg was shorter than the other and she had no breasts yet. She also had no nose.

To Percy, she looked like a cartoon character gone wrong. "Why is she so... deformed?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"She hasn't fully formed. For strong Monsters, it takes a while to form after being killed." The daughter of Athena stated, before launching into a battle strategy.

"Annabeth?"

"Then while I distract her you..."

"Anna?"

"And then she'll deform even more but aim for her..."

"Annie!"

"So after we can..."

"ANNABETH MAY CHASE!"

"What?"

"Please, please, PLEASE can we just kill her quickly because I REALLY need to pee." Percy glanced at his girlfriend before running into the darkness.

Annabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"So you ARE here!" The monster-woman laughed. Percy thrust his sword straight towards Medusa's flat chest, using Annabeth's mirror to look at the monster (his girlfriend's eye shadow box actually DID come in handy, he realized later on).

The woman dodged. "I'm not EASY, Jackson. You should know that!"

"I killed you when I was twelve, lady."

"Beginner's luck."

"Or maybe"-he Thrusted-"The Fates"-Percy swung his sword-"Are on"-he smiled and ducked as a gold shower of dust covered the ground.

"Our side." Annabeth finished. Her dagger was held firmly over her head and Percy tossed the mirror back to her.

The two ran before Medusa's head became whole once again. A trickle of blood laced Annabeth's forehead, from an earlier fall. Percy's leg was bruised and he limped as he sprinted. His arm was in bad shape and bled horridly.

"You're hurt." The two said in unision, when they were a far enough distance away from Medusa's reformation sight. They laughed. "I feel like I'm trapped in a horror movie." Annabeth admitted.

"But we're ALIVE. In the movies, we'd probably have died a long time ago."

"And then gone to hell." Annabeth agreed.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"We ARE in hell."

"Shut up."

They laughed. A silence settled. "Seaweed Brain, how do you know we're alive?"

"We're bleeding." Percy pointed out.

"Oh."

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Percy stooped down to Annabeth's height and cupped her chin with his hand. He kissed her. Nothing big-just lips pressed against lips. These, to him, were the best types of kisses. They weren't heated, or all that romantic, but they held the simple words that she and he needed to know; I love you.

They would make it. They would. She kissed him back, and in the darkness, they found each other.

"I love you too, Percy."

. . .  
. . . . . . . .

And that was the first oneshot in this series. This will be a whole book of oneshots. If you want, review me some idea you'd like me to put into writing. Goodbye.


	2. Soul Sister

# One in a Million Stories. #  
Um... hi. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Jay, author of many fanfics, including this one. Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Me no own.

"The smell of you in every single dream I dream.  
I knew if we collided-  
You're the one I have decided is one of my kind." Hey, Soul Sister; Train.

. . . .  
. . . . .. . .

One In a Million Stories; Soul Sister.

. . .  
. . . . .. . .

The first time she'd danced, he hadn't really payed much attention. He was young; she was young, and back then, girls had cooties.

But then Beckendorf grew older.

As time went on, he sort of went to every CHB dance just to so her hips sway. Because, man, did she move gorgeously. A girl from the Athena cabin-Grace-stepped in front of him at the End of Summer dance.. Beckendorf cursed silently. "Can you dance?" She asked. Her curly blond hair was swept to one side and she wore a pink dress. Her gray eyes smiled past him; at a boy Charlie recognized as Henry Kreggson, son of Apollo.

Beckendorf nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Grace leaned in close, so close, that Charlie was able to make out a faint scar along her bottom lip. Those eyes of hers got big and wide; pleading. "Help me. I'll help you get Silena jealous if you help me."

"Why would I want Silena jealous?" But Beckendorf did want her jealous. He did.

Grace smirked. "Daughter of Athena. I'm not stupid." She held out a manecured hand. Charles took it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd danced with a girl who wasn't related to him. Every Christmas, his family had a little ballroom dance-off. He and cousin Diana won. Every. Year.

The two danced, and they laughed. Grace was nice company, but Charlie's eyes never strayed far from Silena. That is, until she started watching him and Grace. He didn't know when she started watching him, but she had. His heart-rate quickened. Someone tapped Beckendorf's shoulder.

"Hey." The voice was musical.

"Henry." Charlie stopped dancing, dropping Grace's hands. He didn't have to look at the girl to know she was blushing.

"Mind if I steal this beauty for a sec?" Henry asked. He ran a hand through his blond hair. His chocolate eyes danced. Beckendorf shook his head, "No. Just don't hurt her, Henry."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The son of Heaphasteus left the couple, and glanced at Silena again.

His heart stopped when their eyes locked. She waved and motioned for him to walk over. Her blue eyes shined. Her cheeks were red. Her dark hair was loose and shimmered every time light hit it.

Slowly, hesitantly, he strided over to Silena Beaugard. "Hey!" She flashed a smile at him. "I didn't know you could dance!"

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Beckendorf shrugged. He knew he was pulling off not caring, but his heart was racing faster than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Silena giggled, "True."

Beckendorf took in the powder-blue dress Silena wore. He took in her smile. He took in the fact the he liked her. "Want to dance?" He asked.

Silena stood. Her hand found his. "I thought you'd never ask."

He didn't really notice anything after that. "You're the best dancer here, Charles." Silena murmured softly. Her head rested against his chest. She was tired.

He tried not to think of the fact that he dreamt of her, of them, just like this. "Let's take a walk," Beckendorf suddenly suggested. Silena nodded, and the two slowly weaved their way out of the CHB dance. Their walk was slow and silent.

"I've seen you looking at me, Charlie."

"I know."

"Do you... do you like me?" Silena asked. Her voice had a hint of want in it.

"You tell me, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I... I can't tell. My emotions are clouding my judgement." Silena's body tensed. Beckendorf's mind realed.

"How do you feel about me?" Beckendorf asked. He stopped her just in front of a large tree.

Silena looked up. Her eyes said it all. Beckendorf felt himself grin. "So it's a good type of like, huh?"

"Yeah. It's very good."

"So is mine, actually."

Silena's eyes lighted up. "Really?"

They stood there, each of them daring each other to move in. Finally, after the tension was almost to much, Charles cupped Silena's chin in his hand, and kissed her. Just like that.

Afterwards, the two pretended nothing happened. For two years, they acted like they had never kissed. But Eventually it was too much, they snapped. And all those emotions came tumbling down.

"I knew if we collided this would happen." Silena murmured one day, while their hips swayed to the beat of the music.

"I love you, Beaugard."

"I love you, Charles."

Didn't really like this one. I'll write another one to make up for it. Bye! 


	3. Somebody's Me

# One in a Million Stories. #  
"Somebody loves you,  
Somebody needs you,  
Somebody dreams about you every single night.  
Somebody can't breathe,  
Without you it's lonely.  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see...  
... that Somebody's Me." Somebody's Me; Enrique Iglesias.

. . .  
. . . . . . .. .

One in a Million Stories: Somebody's Me.

In the style of Leo Valdez.

. . .  
. . . . .. . .. .

"You don't seriously expect me to wear this, do you?" Leo asked Piper as he glanced in the mirror.

"Leo! You look fabulous." Piper clasped her hands together. Tonight was the Fourth of July dance for the CHB and Jupiter campers. The peace treaty between both camps had been long and complicated, but, eventually both sides had calmed down and decided that their first official 'friendship' would be mingling at the Fourth of July dance.

Leo was dressed in a white tuxedo, his long hair in his face, as always, and his new, polished dress shoes shining so bright it could've blinded Apollo himself. "I feel ridiculous."

"You're not the only one, man," Jason said. His blue silk shirt and pants looked more like pijamas, but Leo had to admit, Jason looked good. Leo's white tux and red rose on his chest seemed out of place with his elfish features... but somehow he still looked okay. Not handsome, but okay.

Piper, on the other hand, looked drop-dead gorgeous. She wore a white dress that looked sort-of like the one Aphrodite had blessed her with, so many months ago, except it wasn't as low to almost show her breasts. The dress reached little past her knees, and was sleeveless on one side, pinned sort-of like a toga. Her hair was swept up in a complicated braid and she had on some make-up, but not much.

The three of them stepped out of the Zeus cabin, where'd they had all gotten ready. Together, they marched towards the open pavillion where the party was held. Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Reyna joined them.

Leo felt himself do a double-take. Reyna? He shook off the surprise, and looked over each friend (plus Reyna, who he barely knew).

Annabeth wore a gray sleeveless dress with owls and olive branch designs around the top and bottom. Her dark gray heels clicked as she walked, and Leo noticed how the dress made her gray eyes stand out. She wore her hair to one side, and her face had zero make-up. But that seemed to simply enhance her beauty. Percy had on a black tuxedo, his untamed hair blowing in the wind, and sea green eyes alert and bright, an arm thrown casually around his girlfriend. Wearing the tuxedo was obviously tough for him; he kept squirming. But he put up with it, and Leo had to admit, the guy didn't need much to look good.

He already was the hottest guy at camp, according to every girl but Piper (though even she admitted Percy was cute).

Hazel had-like Annabeth-chosen the no-makeup look. Her dress was long, past her knees (Nico insisted), and was a dark-ish green. She wore an emerald pin in her hair, holding back the large, loose, turmoil of dark locks. Her chocolate skin complimented the outfit, and her heels made her almost as tall as Frank. Frank's tuxedo was simple, and a little worn out. He looked sort-of like a veteran in it, his serious face ruined by his smiling eyes.

"Leo! All dolled up, huh?" Percy grinned, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Percy, we all know Leo always tries to make himself pretty, he just fails miserably." Nico said calmly. Everyone snickered.

Nico wore a dark Italian suit, his dark hair and eyes matching it. His pale skin looked better in it, and from the looks of it, Annabeth and Hazel had helped him, because everyone knew Nico didn't care a drachma about his appearance.

"You look like Pluto, Nico." Reyna nudged the young boy. Nico looked at her, "Hmm, I wonder why..."

"Oh, be quiet." Reyna rolled her eyes. Leo's jaw dropped. Reyna noticed, "Um, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He was speechless. She wore a dark purple dress, tight, showing off her curves, and had only one long sleeve on one side. Her hair was all on one side, like Annabeth's, and her eyes popped with the steamy make-up she had on. She only had that touch of make-up on her face. Her practical flats made her only a little shorter than Leo (who'd had a well-deserved growth spurt). All in all, Leo thought she looked like Ms Universe.

No, better.

"I think he's just remembered that explosion on New Rome," Jason joked.

"Yeah... sorry bout that." Leo muttered, lookimg sheepish.

"It's okay, Valdez. You were being used. I understand." Reyna's eyes held a sort-of painful sadness, and Leo thought his heart would burst. All at once, they reached the pavillion. Each couple got lost in the crowd, till only Nico, Reyna, and Leo stood alone.

Nico glanced at them, "I'm suppose to DJ," He shrugged. Before walking away, he glanced at Reyna, "You gonna be okay alone, Rey?" He asked, his floppy black hair falling over one eye.

Reyna rolled her dark eyes, "Yes! Now go DJ." Nico smirked before throwing Leo a warning glance, "Protect her, Valdez." With that, he sauntered off.

Leo glanced between the small figure of Nico di Angelo, and Reyna (who was still freakin' gorgeous). "You two got a thing?" He finally asked. He rose a brow, and his eyes glinted in the partying lights.

Reyna's dark eyes widened and she broke into laughter, which sorta scared Leo, considering this was, well, Reyna. "Oh, gods, no." Reyna replied once she'd regained her composure. "Him, visiting Camp Jupiter so much, became well-known to me. He's...," Reyna trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"A lot like you," Leo finished, his voice holding unusual maturity. Reyna's face remained calm, but a slight twitch to her eyebrow told Leo; she was surprised.

A suddenly awkward silence settled between the Greek boy and Roman girl, before Reyna felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and her eyes met those of a tall, lanky boy with upturned eyebrows, a long nose, brown irises, and a smirk that oozed confidence. Reyna felt Leo tense beside her. The boy gave her a smile, that did, in a strange way, enchant her. "Hi. I'm Connor, son of Hermes. I normally wouldn't be so direct but-" Connor took Reyna's hand, and, with barely any grace, kissed it. "I've never seen anyone so gorgeous in my life." He finished.

But Reyna wasn't interested anymore. Hermes? Forget it. Her attention snapped back to Leo, who was busy protecting Nyssa from a few 'over-affectionate' Roman boys. "Back away from my sister." Leo growled. Reyna waved Connor off and turned to watch Leo.

Nyssa hid behind him, her face a mask of fury. Leo's arms rippled with muscles; he wasn't as toned as Percy or Jason, but he was defined. His punches where enough to hurt someone. Leo's face took on a protective, older-brother like look. Reyna found herself sort-of taken by the way he seemed so determined to protect Nyssa.

The two Roman boys seemed to get the message, "Fine," one said, obviously miffed, "Don't need to be so harsh, you Gr-"

"Go!" Leo barked. They went. Nyssa hugged her half-brother, and then sauntered off towards Nico. Leo turned towards Reyna. His usual mischevious expression took over his face again. "Hey, so, want some food?" He asked, and Reyna felt herself beginning to trust him. He had a serious, leader-like part to him. She liked that.

"I... want some air," Reyna sighed. Leo nodded, and his whte tuxedo made him look handsome in the dim light. Piper new how to dress people.

"All right, let's go." He seemed sort-of reluctant, but then turned to yell at Nico, "You got Nyssa?"

"If you got Reyna, man, we're good!" Nico yelled back. He switched a Taio Cruz song for a Katy Perry song, and Reyna and Leo made their way out the pavillion.

"You look beautiful." Leo said suddenly. He wasn't trying to flirt; he was being honest. Reyna scowled, and Leo chuckled. "Lighten up, Queen of New Rome!" He teased.

"Oh, you want me to lighten up?" She asked, her lips forming a smirk.

Leo liked her. He didn't know why. Just a feeling, he guessed. But he admitted to liking her.

"Well, uh, si! Duh."

"Fine, then," Reyna spun around, "This sexy queen will lighten up."

Leo stared. Reyna rose a brow. Then, Leo burst out laughing, "¿Y esta chicka como es tan belleza y comica?" He asked in Spanish. Reyna struggled to understand; she only knew a bit of the language. "Wait...," She furrowed her brows, "You think I'm a cute chicken?"

Leo's laughter became louder. He began to cry. He started hyperventilating. Reyns thought he would suffocate and she'd be forced to perform CPR on him.

"No! Reyna, I said you where pretty and funny!" Leo sighed. The pavillion's music played, to Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias. "Wanna dance?"

"Out here?"

"Of course." Leo held out his hand. He wanted her. He needed her, and he hoped, someday, she'd see. The person that liked her was him. Leo silently begged her to take his hand.

She did.

. . .  
. . . . . . . . .

Soooo sorry for any mistakes! I didn't spell check it. Thanks! Byez. 


	4. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

# One in a Million Stories. #

"And time is taking it's sweet time erasing you,  
And you've got your demons, and darling, they all look like me.  
'Cause we had, a beautiful magick love affair.  
What a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair." ~Sad, Beautiful, Tragic; Taylor Swift.

. . .  
. . . . . .

One in a Million Stories; Sad, Beautiful, Tragic.

In the style of Leo Valdez and Calypso.

* * *

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, which effectively shut him up.

For all his joking a flirting, Leo had never kissed a girl before. Well, sisterly pecks on the cheeks from Piper, but that didn't count. This was a real, full-contact kiss. If Leo had had gears and wires in his brain, they would had short-circuited.

Calypso pushed him away. "That didn't happen."

"Okay." His voice sounded and octave higher than usual.

"Get out of here."

"Okay."

She turned, wiping her eyes furiously, and stormed up the beach, the breeze tousling her hair. Leo wanted to call to her, but the sail caught the full force of the wind, and the raft cleared the beach. He struggled to align the guidance console. By the time Leo looked back, the island of Ogygia was a dark line in the distance, their campfire pulsing like a tiny orange heart.

His lips still tingled from the kiss.

That didn't happen, he told himself. I can't be in love with an immortal girl. She definitley can't be in love with me. Not possible.

As his raft skimmed over the water, taking him back to the mortal world, he understood a line from the Prophecy better-an oath to keep with a final breath.

He understood how dangerous oaths could be. But Leo didn't care.

"I'm coming back for you, Calypso," he said to the night wind. "I swear it on the River Styx."

. . .  
. . . . . . . . . .

~One Year Later~

The boat just bobbed there. It seemed empty. Diserted. It called out to Calypso like moths to a flame.

And just like a moth to a flame, Calypso swam towards it. She felt different; her few belongings packed in a make-shift backpack. She said goodbye to Ogygia, but didn't see why, since every other time she'd tried escaping, she'd just ended up back on the island.

Calypso's heart raced. Was this some sort of trickery? She wondered. But still she swam. Her body grew tired. Finally, finally, she reached the small boat. It was an old-fashioned saild boat, Ancient Greek style. Calypso began to let the sails fly, steering her away from Ogygia. She pulled desperately on a rope, but she wasn't strong enough to pull them.

It was so sudden. Two dark arms circled her, helping Calypso with the ropes. "Aye, Calypso. Como te amo."

Calypso only understood one word in the sentence; her name. But the voice... "Oh my gods... Leo Valdez?"

"The one and only."

Calypso didn't turn towards him till the ropes were secured. And when she did, she kissed him.

Just like that.

Leo managed to kiss back, and it wasn't their intention... but, yeah, Leo wasn't afraid to admit that they'd made out a little. Okay, a lot. When they finally calmed down, Calypso's eyes widenned in shock. "How? When? Who?"

Leo chuckled, "How was easy. I got permission from the gods, but they said I could only get so close to the island. You had to do the rest." The demigod boy put his arm around Calypso, "When... well, I've been here a few days." He motioned towards a bronze figurehead that Calypso hadn't noticed before. It was a dragon. "As for who... well, say hello and thank you to Festus."

Calypso felt sort-of stupid, but she said, "Hello Festus. Thank you for saving me."

Festus let out a series of creaks and squeaks before shooting out a flame. Calypso fell back into Leo's arms, stunned. "Did that dragon just... did he just tell me that you were in love with me?"

Leo's cheeks flamed. "How'd you know?"

"Your Father taught me a little morse code when he came by. He taught me what I wanted to know. Festus speaks Morse code."

"Yes," Leo's hands encircled Calypso's waist. "He does."

The girl took him in. Leo wasn't that scrawny anymore. His arms were toned, muscled, his legs the same. When Calypso touched his chest, it wasn't that bony. Slightly muscled. The two went below deck.

The next few days were a blur. Calypso and Leo chatted, laughed, kissed, held hands... but it wasn't until New York was in view that she realized something.

The whole trip, Leo was always tapping the tables or railings quickly.

'I love you I'm sorry we're a sad beautiful tragic love story.'

The words finally clicked in Calypso's mind. The morse code she'd just now decoded. Her heart-rate quickened. She shoved the boy she loved against a wall, "Leo Valdez what did you do?"

Tap tap tap.

I love you I'm sorry we're tragic.

"Leo!"

His face looked so sad...

Tap tap tap.

I love you I'm sorry we're beautiful.

"You're so beautiful..." Leo mumbled. He was dodging the subject.

Tap tap tap.

I love you I'm sorry we're sad.

"Please, Leo..." Calypso looked like she would cry.

Leo formed the words he'd been tapping out. "I love you. I'm sorry. This story is sad. It's tragic. We're beautiful. I'm sorry I love you."

"Explain!"

"I payed a price to come see you, Lypso."

Calypso let go of Leo. Her body felt numb. "What-what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Leo?"

"Long, hand-written note, deep in your pocket..." Leo's voice carried a melody, and his singing was so horrible that at first, Calypso could hardly stand it. "Words, how little they mean, when you're little to late."

But his voice matured quickly. It smoothed out. Calypso began to cry. Leo held her. "And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me..." The boy's voice cracked. His eyes filled with tears. "What a sad, beautiful, tragic love, affair."

He hugged her tight, his words whispered in Calypso's ears.

"You said you wanted to see the world."

"Leo..."

"Lypso! You said you hated me."

"Leo, please!"

"Calypso, hate me."

"What?"

"Please. It'll make this easier."

Calypso pulled away from Leo. "What did you do, my flame boy?"

"You said a man could never see Ogygia twice."

"Yes, but you managed to pay the price of the gods..." Realization struck Calypso. She shook like a leaf. "Leo, no. Gods, please no."

"Calypso, I'm not a man."

"No, no, no!"

Leo's eyes seemed full of a sadness. "I'm not even here."

"Come back..."

Leo's hands cupped Calypso's chin. "Lypso, I died. We died. That was the price. No man could find Ogygia twice." Leo's breath got shaky, "But they said nothing of ghosts."


	5. Kiss The Girl

# One in a Million Stories. #

Hi. So, how are you guys liking this oneshots? I like writing them. Anyways, here we go.

. . .  
. . .. .. . ..

"Yes, you want her,  
Look at her you know you do.  
Possible she wants you too There is one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word not a single word,  
C'mon and kiss the girl." ~Kiss The Girl; Sebastien in The Little Mermaid.

* * *

_ One in a Million Stories; Kiss The Girl._

In the style of Percy Jackson.

* * *

In his whole lifetime knowing Annabeth Chase, Percy had wanted to kiss her millions of times. He had felt such relief when Thalia, Zoë, Grover and he saved Annabeth from the Titans, that Percy wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss her.

However, he didn't.

While in the Labrynth, it actually happened. Percy actually felt Annabeth's lips on his. He wanted to ask her why she smelled like vanilla but tasted like honey, but she'd left before he could.

After the War, Annabeth had once again been the one who'd kissed him. Percy wanted to hit himself. It should be the other way around.

Clarrisse, being that daughter of Ares, threw them into the lake. But Percy didn't really care. He just grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. HE kissed HER.

"Well. This is a switch." Annabeth finally said, still overcoming shock.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy felt dizzy in his bubble. Lightheaded. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Hmm..." Annabeth put a finger to her chin, as if thinking. "Well..."

In response to this, Percy kissed her again. "Okay. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock tomorrow, and we'll head over to the movies." His green eyes twinkled. "I believe I owe you a chance to watch Cars, huh?"

"Only you, Seaweed Brain."

Ohmygods-ohmygods-ohmygods-ohmygods.

Percy's thoughts jumbled together. He could barely see. And Annabeth wasn't helping. In her beautiful white dress, Percy could scarcely take his eyes off her.

"A-Annabeth?" Percy asked. He was shaking.

"Yeah, Percy?" Annabeth glanced at him. They stopped at the dock of CHB.

"I have a question only my Wise Girl can answer."

"Well, what is it? Having math trouble again?" She asked. Percy blushed.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Annabeth didn't really register when Percy got down on one knee. But she registered the ring in a little black box. "Wise Girl, you're annoying, way to smart, annoying, and you've kept me alive all these years. I'm willing to put aside your annoyance. You're my Wise Girl. Will you, um, y'know. Be my wife?" Percy's face was bright red. Annabeth's face was shocked.

"I... oh my gods... yes." she stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

He kissed her, because, really, there was nothing else to say.

. . .  
. . .. . . . .. .

"You may kiss the bride."

Percy had this huge, ridiculous smile on his face and he knew he looked like an idiot but WHO cared?

Annabeth Chase Jackson.

She was his wife, now. That's all he could think about. Finally Leo and Clarrisse both stood a screamed, "KISS THE GIRL, PRISSY JACKSON!"

Some things never change.

The crowd wasn't that big; just their closest friends (Clarrisse and Chria had been invited, because, yes, Percy admitted to a teeny tiny friendship between he and the Child of Ares), family, and teachers. But everyone began to cheer. Some guys bumped each other.

This was it, Percy thought. This kiss makes us infinate.

So he did it. He kissed Annabeth Chase. Her comfortable-looking wedding dress flutered in the open breeze of the beach. Her eyes sparkled. "There we go." Chiron said. He rose his hand, "I now prounounce you, husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Jackson, you may go into the world as newlyweds."

So, maybe Percy hadn't kissed Annabeth first. Heck, maybe he hadn't fallen in love with Annabeth first. He still managed to give her those most important things, and moments.

A friend.

A best friend.

A best, best friend.

A best, best, BEST friend.

A boyfriend.

A husband.

Percy had managed to do that for her. Sure, he hadn't kissed her first or hugged her first. But he was there, and, yeah, eventually he kissed the girl.


	6. When I'm Gone

**Hello world. New chapter of One in a Million Stories.**

* * *

_I've got my ticket for the long way round;_

_The one with the prettiest of views._

_ It's got mountains, __It's got rivers-_

_ It's got sights that make me shiver;_

_ But it sure would look prettier with you." ~When I'm Gone; Pitch Perfect._

* * *

_ One in a Million Stories; When I'm Gone._

_ In the style of Hazel Levesque and Sammy Valdez._

* * *

He missed her. Sammy didn't like to admit it, but it was true.

He missed Hazel Levesque.

Her smile was especially missed. It always seemed to light up his world when he was in a bad mood. And... and the world had taken that away from him. It wasn't fair.

Sammy remembered the day he found she was missing. It was a week after she'd left. The boy was used to having Hazel ditch school once in a while. Well... she didn't really ditch. It was more like her mother forced her to stay home and clean. But it wasn't a whole week. So on Friday afternoon, Sammy headed off towards the small apartment where Hazel resided.

His heart stopped when he saw a white woman holding a baby in her arms in _Hazel's _apartment. Sure, the woman could have been a visitor of Ms Levesque, but Sammy doubted that.

The woman placed the baby in a crib.

_Nononononononono. _Sammy's heart raced. _Aye senor porfavor no._ He bolted up the stairs. His eyes got cloudy. His breath rattled in his chest.

"Young man." The voice that spoke sounded deep and rich. When Sammy turned, he fell down. The man wore a pinstriped suit, and golden eyes gleamed at him.

Hazel's eyes.

"Sammy Valdez. Hazel... no longer resides here." The Mystery Man looked so sad, Sammy knew he was telling the truth.

"_Que_?" Sammy's mind seemed to be working overtime. She wasn't gone. She wasn't...

"Go home, Valdez. Live your life. Marry. Have a great-grandchild. Make sure you have a great grandchild."

The man disappeared in a whirlwind of jewels.

Sammy got up, and his eyes widened with realization. A tear raced down his cheek, and he ran home, a tornado of memories spinning in his mind.

* * *

_"Oh my God you're an idiot!" Hazel laughed, her hair blowing into her face. Sammy brushed it away, and climbed onto a horse. _

_"Vamonos," He said. "One more spin?"_

_"I can't! I've got to go home soon." Hazel sighed. Sammy frowned, but nodded. Climbing off the horse, he sat next to Hazel._

_"Sammy?"_

_"Yes, beautiful?"_

_"Will you miss me when I'm gone?"_

_Sammy furrowed his brow, "Who says you're leaving?"_

_Hazel laughed, but there was no light in it. It made Sammy sad. Usually Hazel's smiled and laughs made Sammy feel bubbly. "I.. I don't know. Just, I feel I should ask you."_

_She was lying. Sammy figured that much. Yet he played along, "If you left, mi amor, the sun would never shine for me. The birds would not sing happily anymore. In my mind, it would rain everyday till we were reunited. My one, my only, if we were ever part, I'd follow you even if you didn't want me too. Hazel, let me tell you something."_

_Hazel met his eyes, and Sammy's breath caught. "I love you Sammy."_

_There. She'd stolen his line. Sammy smiled, his elfish features shining through. "Te amo, Hazel Levesque. You're one special girl."_

* * *

That had been the last time Sammy had seen her. He was old now, and her smile still shined as bright as the sun in his mind.

But the sun didn't shine to him, anymore. The bird's song never compared to Hazel's. It rained in his mind.

Or at least it did, till Leo came along. Of course, Esperanza had spilled the beans to Sammy about the gods.

It accured to him that Hades must have been Hazel's father-hence the power over wealth.

"_My nieto, aye, dile porfavor. Dile que no la quieria dejar. Dile, Leo. Porfavor._" Sammy whispered those words to his grandson everyday.

He missed Hazel. He missed everyday. She was gone.


	7. Eyes Open

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down;_

_Everybody's waiting to see the fallout,_

_Even when you're sleeping,_

_sleeping,_

_Keep your eyes open." ~Eyes Open; Taylor Swift._

* * *

**_One in a Million Stories; Eyes Open._**

**_In the Style of Annabeth Chase._**

* * *

She didn't wish for this, she tells herself every now and then.

Didn't want the pain.

The hunger.

The hurt.

"Are you okay?" Even Clarrisse asks her every now and then. It was so strange, how everyone seemed to be expecting some sort-of fallout from her.

But this was Annabeth Chase, the girl who spent all her life learning how to hide herself.

The girl who lost herself at seven, and found herself at sixteen, only to lose herself again at the mere age of eighteen.

Life wasn't fair.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes, Malcolm?"

"Night light again, huh?"

Annabeth turned over. Her eyes replayed horror scenes; and even while she was right in front of Malcolm, her expression was a million miles away.

_"The dark scares me without him here; I can almost feel the Kindly Ones."_

_"Then sleep with your eyes open, Annabeth."_

_"I've tried. I'm tired of keeping my eyes open."_

* * *

See she was tired of everyone looking at her, looking at her like at any moment Annabeth would snap. Like she would fall and never come back. Like she would break down at any second.

They seemed to think she would suddenly break and go insane. Like May Castellan.

They didn't understand that this had already happened.

* * *

_August 18th, 2020._

She sort-of collapsed into the green, fake grass that grew over all the boxes.

"Hi." She whispered, and Annabeth can almost feel his voice. So warm. His smirk, so annoying. She can almost feel him.

Almost, but not quite.

And this just strikes her so hard she collapses, her 24-year-old body still so covered in horrible, _horrible _grief.

_And she just_ _cant._

She could not go on. At least not with any sanity. He managed to let the real Annabeth free, and as soon as she had come out, he was gone.

And so, she was too.

Annabeth left her flowers by the grave stone.

**Perseus 'Percy' Orion Jackson.**

**August 18th, 1994September 25th, 2014.**

**Loving son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. Loving stepson of Paul Blofis.**

**Loving boyfriend of Annabeth May Chase.**

_"I miss you Percy."_

She tried to leave him behind.

But he was imprinted in her mind.

* * *

She would be free.

The gods didn't argue, no one did.

"I... want freedom."

The same dagger that had killed Luke and Percy killed Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth, we've got a new Athena camper-" Malcolm cut himself off.

**Annabeth May Chase.**

**July 12, 1994-August 18th, 2021.**

* * *

_"Are you still afraid of the dark, Wise Girl? Is that why you joined me?"_

_"Seaweed Brain, don't tease. Please."_

_"Why didn't you sleep with your eyes open, like you used to?"_

_"I tried. And I got tired of it."_


	8. How To Save a Life

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness." How to Save a Life; The Fray._

* * *

**_One in a Million Stories; How to Save a Life._**

**_In the Style of Thalia Grace._**

* * *

Really, it wasn't her fault, they told Thalia time in time again (They being Percy, Annabeth and Grover, of course).

But, you see, it was.

Thalia blamed herself for Luke Castellan's death, for his evil.

* * *

_"No! Go away!" Luke turned over. In the light of the moon, his face was lit up in the most handsome way._

_"Luke?" Thalia asked. Her voice held a small amount of uncertainty._

_"No... no. Thalia... Annabeth... din't. Help." His voice echoed a sadness._

_"Luke wake up!" Thalia shook her friend, over and over until finally the boy started awake._

_"Thalia?"_

_"What was your nightmare?" Thalia asked. She snuggled next to Luke. Annabeth snored lightly from somewhere in front of them._

_"That's not important. Thank you for waking me up. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_"You'd probably be some evil villian." Thalia had meant it as a joke, but Luke's face got chalky and white._

_"Probably," he managed weakly. "Most likely."_

_Normally Thalia would've pryed. She would have made Luke tell her what the Hades was going on._

_But for some reason, she didn't._

_And to her, that had been her mistake._

* * *

This memory-and similar ones-always replay in her mind. This was what made Thalia blame herself for Luke's death.

_Where did I go wrong?_ She'd ask herself, day and night, and night and day.

Everyday for thousands of millions of years, Thalia would wonder. _I lost my best friend._

She had sort-of needed Luke for survival. Her own survival had ended when she'd found out he had left.

Left her.

Left Annabeth.

Left his mother.

And it had almost killed Thalia to fight against Luke, to shoot at him, to punch him, but it had had to be done.

She had to have seen it for herself.

And when she did, oh, when she did, Thalia almost didn't want to anymore.

_"Don't do this Luke," Thalia had said. Her heart sort-of hammered in her chest because, gods, she was scared._

_And that kind-of scared her even more because, for once in her miserable life (and it was true, her life WAS miserable), she was scared of the one person who'd managed to protect her._

_And wouldn't you be scared if that person tried to kill you?_

_"Oh, but Thalia," Luke had said. His eyes gleamed against hers. Not Luke's, but Kronos's._

_"Luke! I'm here Luke!" Thalia's emotion washed into her voice, and for a second or two, he was there._

_Brown eyes._

_Fond expression._

_Strong, protective arms._

_But just as quickly it was gone, and in that moment, Thalia's whole world seemed to crumble._

* * *

Of course the world was much older now, and Thalia was, two.

But she missed him, Luke.

_Where did I go wrong? _Everyday, the same question, over and over. _I would've stayed up all night if I'd known. If I'd known my best friend was in trouble. I wished I'd know. I could have saved a life._

But these thoughts were ordinary, to her. She felt she could have stopped Luke's madness.

His suicide.

And to be honest, to include the stark truth, she could have.

But the Fates are cruel.

* * *

_"And I would have stayed up _

_with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life."_


	9. Falling for You

_"'Cause I'm falling for you,_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you." ~Fallin' For You; R5._

* * *

Jason was-to put it lightly-confused. When Piper had called him up from CHB and screamed something to him about anniversaries and tied it up into birthdays at three in the morning, he almost got a migrain.

Being a Camp Half-Blood representative was more difficult than you'd imagine.

"Baby, calm down. What's wrong?" Jason yelled over Piper's sob-screams.

"I-I waited a-all day.." Piper sniffled. "A-and y-y-you never c-called. Even if it was o-our a-anniversary and oh!" Piper began to sob again and that's when Jason hung up the phone.

"Crazy girl..." Jason muttered. But maybe that was why he liked her. Piper wanted an anniversary? Okay.

Besides, Venus owed him a favor.

* * *

It was less then an hour later when Jason landed in front of the Aphrodite cabin. Only one light was on. Jason glanced up. "Make me proud to be dating your daughter, Aphrodite."

A millisecond later, he was wearing a suit. He knocked lightly on the door of the Aphrodite cabin. When Piper answered, his heart stopped.

A knee-length dress. Practical-looking high heels. A touch of lipstick. Perfect hair. "Piper, you're a knockout." Jason declared.

Piper laughed softly. She took his hand, and all at once, they were gone.

* * *

"No, I swear! Everyday I fall for you even more." Jason said, over a mouthful of raviolli. They sat by the edge of a river in France (Aphrodite hadn't gotten permission from Hermes or Zeus to use the famed tower of France, apparently, according to Hermes, that had been done before).

Piper rolled her eyes, "This crazy girl? Nah."

Jason's own smile widened. "You might be crazy, but baby I love you."

Piper blushed.

At one time, Jason had doubted the love he and Piper shared. But now, he didn't.

Their relationship might not have ever happened if it hadn't been for Hera. So?

He still fell for her.

And that was that.

Piper leaned in and kissed Jason. The boy smiled as they pulled away.

_And it also helped that she's the best kisser ever. _The boy thought smugly. But a small voice in his head yelled back, _She's the only girl you've ever kissed, idiot!_

But Piper didn't need to know that.

* * *

**Yeah... I personally don't ship Jiper that hard. Oh well. Byee!**


	10. Stereo Hearts

**Stereo Hearts.**

_"And I apologise for any skipping tracks_

_Just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to now I'm over that,_

_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifact." ~Stereo Hearts; Gym Class Heroes._

. . .

_**One in a Million Stories; Stereo Hearts.**_

_**In the style of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean.**_

_**. . .**_

The day was so windy, Tristan wasn't all that surprised when a sparkly, hot pink scarf just landed in his hands out of nowhere.

He examined it. Nothing all that special about it, and yet he felt different. Tristan was about to tuck it into his pocket, when a pleasant voice called out, "Oh! Thank gods you found it!"

Tristan never registered the word _gods _until later.

A woman walked up to him. She had a beautiful face, with blue-green eyes, full lips, light, straight brown hair, and a just barely tanned complexion.

She smiled at him, and at that moment, Tristan felt his confidence slip away. His eyes widened.

This was his idea of a woman.

"Hi! I'm Hopradite. I believe you have my scarf?" The woman asked. Her own eyes widened.

It took Tristan a moment to realize Hopradite was speaking to him. _Hopradite. _Such a peculiar name. It sounded familiar, somehow, but Tristan couldn't remember. "Oh!" Tristan snapped back to reality. "I'm Tristan. You want your scarf back?"

Hopradite nodded.

His confidence returned, slowly, and he smiled. "I'll give back your scarf."

"Really? Thanks!"

"On one condition." Tristan smirked.

Hopradite frowned, "Which is?"

"Go on a date with me."

Hopradite smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Well. . ."

"Well?"

"Okay."

"You really want this scarf."

Hopradite grinned, "You have no idea."

But her expression seemed a little _too _sure. Though Tristan never noticed.

. . .

Hopradite laughed. Her scarf was gently tied around her neck. "Best second date ever, Tristan."

Tristan bowed as they got up from the park bench where they'd been sitting. "My pleasure."

"I mean, I knew Tristan McLean was known for charming women, but you _really _know how to charm women!" Hopradite laced her hand gently through his.

Tristan froze. "I. . . Never. . . You. . . My name. . ."

But the woman next t him only smiled.

"Someone as famous as you? Tristan, I knew who you were since the moment we met."

. . .

Date after date after date, Tristan and Hopradite felt themselves get closer to each other.

Love.

Maybe Love was the best word for this. It wasn't a like like, or a crush, or anything inbetween. It was something chaotic and beautiful and. . . Sincere (if one would use the word sincere to describe Love).

It was also sad.

"All right, all right." Tristan looked solemn. "Tell me about your past loves; the bitter ones and the beautiful ones."

Hopradite looked sad. But she nodded, "Well, I was married to a man named Herri Phastus. He was an engineer, and. . . We had love. But then. . . He changed. And frankly, so did our love. We divorced. A few years later, a man named Ray Es and I began to date. He was in the army, and died from a wound to the heart. A man named Stephen Beaugard took me in. Became close. But. . . He sent me away." Hopradite looked at the moon, "there were others. High school boyfriends. College boys. But these three were my mains."

Tristan nodded. He stayed silent, then he said, "Hannah Jane Rosemary. My high school sweetheart. We were named cutest couple." Tristan laughed bitterly, "on our Senior year she dumped me for Matt Whilliams, a sophmore. Then came Honor Blessing. We broke up when I moved. I had a small relationship with Heloise Greenspoon, and Helena James. They both left me when they realized how strange I was."

Hopradite grinned, "You're very strange."

"So you've noticed."

"I've also noticed that you've got a thing for girls who's names start with _H._" Hopradite glanced at Tristan, and all at once they were locked in a heated kiss. A whirlind of passion followed.

Then nine months of pregnancy.

. . .

"Tristan McLean?" The nurse asked. Her blond hair bounced as she led him to the room where Hopradite waited.

Tristan ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Tristan?" Hopradite's voice rang, soft and sweet.

Trsitan walked in, and he smiled. Hopradite glanced at him, then back at the bundle of pink in her arms. "This is Piper. Piper McLean." She said, and the baby girl's eyes opened. Kaleidascope eys of blue and green like her mother, and brown and purple and gold. Like her father.

Caramel skin.

A cinnamon tuft of hair.

Piper. The name was perfect. Their family, was perfect.

Standing in that room, Tristan felt something he wouldn't feel once Hopradite was gone.

Completion.

_~Forty-Six Years Later~_

"Do you forgive her?" Piper asked. Tristan sighed. Never in his life with Piper had she asked him this. Maybe it was because he was near death.

"I don't hold any grudges, Piper. I don't hold grudges over love. It's stupid."

Piper nodded. "What was her name?"

Tristan was silent.

"Dad! What was her name?" Piper slammed her hand on her father's table. Tristan winced.

"Pipes I-"

"I _need _to know." Piper paused, "You owe me that much."

_You owe me that much._

Trsitan's heart sank. She was right. He took a breath. "Her name was Hopradite. She had the most beautiful brown hair. Barely-tanned skin. And she had your eyes, Pipes." He started shaking.

That feeling of completion, it was gone.

Piper nodded, her eyes portrayed sadness and knowledge. She looked wiser than Tristan would've liked.

It hit him like a blow to the lungs, knocking all the ar out of him. "You met her." He stated.

Piper's expression didn't change. She didn't answer. Simply put a golden coin with a picture of a picture of a beautiful-looking woman on one side and a lightning bolt on the other. "A drachma," Piper said. "That's Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Beauty. Her husband is Hephasteus and one of her lovers was Ares. She had a few others, among them a Mr. Beaugard. His daughter died in a war. Another was a Tristan McLean." Tristan locked eyes with Piper. He gasped.

Piper turned to leave. But before she did, she grabbed a blank piece of paper and whipped out her pink-inked pen. When she finished, Piper put the note face down on Trsitan's desk. "Love you, dad." She said. "Jason's waiting. Bye." Piper left.

When she was gone, Tristan weakly grabbed the golden coin. He turned over the note. When he read it, he sobbed.

The truth of all this had always been there somewhere. He just refused to face it. Piper _had _met Hopradite. But she'd met her mother in her true form. What kind of names were _Ray Es _and _Herri Phastus _anway? But it didn't seem real. In his frail, seventy-year-old body, Tristan reread that note more than a million times.

_Hopradite is just the name Aphrodite re-arranged, Dad. You knew it, she knew it, I've known. She was afraid she'd break you. She's Immrotal. You're not. We both love you, but we broke you. We're sorry._

_Piper._

"I'm sorry. . ." Tristan murmured.

He closed his eyes.

And never awoke.

. . .

"Mom."

"Piper." Aphrodite smiled sadly.

"I told him." Piper tried to look indifferent, but her eyed seemed loaded with tears.

"I know."

"Is he. . .?"

"Esylum," Aphrodite replied. The two stood awkwardly by a lake.

"Hopradite, huh?" Piper asked.

"Yeah."

Piper suddenly smiled. "Esylum. That's cool. I wonder if he's with Silena and Stephen."

"He'll be fast friends with Leo's mother."

"And Percy's."

"Nico's." Piper laughed.

Aphrodite smiled.

"Bye, Mom."

"See you later, Piper."

When her daughter left, Aphrodite glanced downwards, as if trying to glimpse the Underworld. Then she sighed.

It was hard, being immortal.

People you loved died.

And they never really left.

So, not many gods were surprised when Aphrodite was found sleeping by Tristan's grave. Love never really moved on, see.

"Aphrodite." Athena rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"Yes, Athena?"

"What are you doing?"

Aphrodite laughed bitterly.

_"Why'd we have to be Immortal?"_

_"Because we need to suffer the pain no one else wants too. Balance, Aphrodite. Balance."_

_"I miss them."_

_"I miss them, too. Frederic and Annabeth and Malcolm. I even miss that son of Barnicle Breath."_

_"It all started with a scarf, Athena."_

_"No, Aphrodite. It all started with a meddling goddess."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Anytime."_


	11. Home

_**Hey guys! So, this fanfic is for JEC0ok, who asked for a Reynico thingy. Here it is! Enjoy. I do not own.**_

_**. . .**_

**Home.**

_"Settle down, it'll all be clear._

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear._

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_You get lost you can always be found._

_Just know you're not alone;_

_I'm gonne make this place your home." Home; Phillip Phillips._

_**. . .**_

_**One in a Million Stories; Home.**_

_**In the Style of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Nicholas di Angelo.**_

_**. . .**_

"So you're saying that denying access to the mortal world is _fair _to demigods?" Reyna demanded.

Octavian nodded, "Yes! Unless you are granted a quest, it's too dangerous going out there!"

"And what of family?"

"They'll have to wait until the demigod is eighteen."

Reyna's eyes narrowed, "_Do _you not think, that my soldiers are not _somehow _prepared for the Mortal world? They lived _Lupa's _training!" Reyna took a breath, "_Which, _I _recall,_ you never encountered, considering you were _born _in New Rome!"

Octavian stood, "If I may, I am simply suggesting this proposition because of the many deaths that have accured lately from visits to the _outside. _I'm just offfering safety."

"You are offering _oppression_!"

"Why don't we cast a vote?" Gwen asked.

Reyna calmed herself, eyes surveying the room. "Yes. A vote. But before we do that. . . I believe we have an uninvited guest?"

She waited till Nico stoos next to her. His dark eyes bore into her own, "Hello."

Reyna nodded. "Well, Ambassador? What do you think?"

Nico sighed. "In my opinion, this isn't your call. People should come and go as they please. If they want fesr to rule them, so be it. If they want a free life, so be it. But do you _really _want to be _governed _by rules? It'll be more like World War II, or the great fall of Ancient Rome, then a free empire."

The hall was silent.

Finally, Dakota took a shaky breath. In a drunken tone, he said, "All who agree with _praetor _and _ambassador, _speak now."

The room vibrated with cheers.

"All who want _Octavian's _offer, stand."

Two stood. Two.

Nico shrugged, "No law shall be passed. New Rome remains free to those who wish to leave."

_**. . .**_

It was late. He stood in the middle of a battle field, used for drills and games and things Nico considered _children's free time._

It was funny, how Reyna thought the same thing.

Nico could feel her before he saw her. The vibrations she sent through the earth were soft, steady, but unsure.

Sad, almsot.

The vibrations, Nico realized later, matched his.

"_Ciao_." Reyna said, and Nico couldn't help smile, ever-so-slightly. _Ciao_, Italion for hello.

"_Hola_." Nico returned the greeting, all to familiar with these words.

After all, they had these conversations every time he visited.

Reyna stood next to him, and in the dusk, their shadows fell over the battle field, making them look like giants, tall, thin, and strong.

In reality, they were short, athletic, and emotionally weak.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Reyna," Nico said. He sat down on the field, his short-cropped hair untamed and tangled.

Reyna nodded, "What is it?"

"How old are you?"

The simplicity of the question made her laugh because, really? Her _age_? Gods, she could barely remember. . .

"I just turned fifteen last week," she finally admitted. Reyna sat down next to Nico, shvering. The breeze made her cold. Her cape billowed, and Nico gently unclipped it from her toga. Before she could react (which was _very _fast), Nico covered her in the cape.

It was a simple act, but it made her glad to have Nico as a friend.

"Fifteen? Hmm. I turn fifteen in. . ." Nico counted on his fingers, "Um. . . Three weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dad says I'll be hitting a growth spurt soon. I'm only short 'cause my. . . My _mamma_ was short, too. He says I'll get taller. He can tell." Nico sighed.

His _mother_. Reyna could scarcely hold back her surprise. Nico _never _told anyone something personal. He had _zero _people skills.

Then again, neither did she.

"Ha, at least you're not five feet at _fifteen_."

"I'm five two at _fourteen,_ and I'm a _guy. _People think I just turned fourteen when I _didn't._"

"Touchè."

Nico laughed quietly. He stood, and said something just barely audible.

"I miss these conversations."

Reyna's heart sped up slightly, for no apparent reason. "Nico?"

"Yes?"

"You know you have a home here, correct?" She didn't know why the thought had just accured to her, that _Nico didn't think he belonged._

"I'm not normal, Reyna. I. . ." Nico stopped himself. He locked eyes with her, and she knew.

But she'd always known. "Nico, I do not _care _of your romance attractions. You are a good person, and you are welcome here."

Nico nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."

"You are welcome, Nicholas di Angelo."

_**. . .**_

_~Thirteen months later~_

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!"

Reyna watched as the two found themselves after the war, and she turned away, a lump forming in her throat.

_Percy had Annabeth._

"Jason? Oh my gods Jason!"

"Thank you Father. . ." Reyna heard Jason's voice, full of relief.

Reyna glanced away when she saw them in an embrace.

_Jason had Piper._

"Hazel?"

"Frank!"

The two grasped each other, as if they'd never see each other again.

_Hazel had Frank._

"Troops! All accounted for?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Reyna's sister lined up the Amazon warriors.

_The Amazons had each other._

"Thalia?"

"Here!"

_Thalia had the Hunters._

Everyone was accounted for, Reyna realized. Coach Hedge, Gwen, Dakota. . .

Her heart stopped. Her eyes widened as fear took over. She screamed, "_NICO_!" Again and again, until her voice was hoarse and she couldn't breathe and _gods where was he?!_

Jason finally grabbed he and yelled, "Reyna!" But she was too far gone, panicking.

_Nononono he can't be gone nonono he's my friend he understands me nono. _Reyna's heart rammed inside her and she felt herself begin to run.

_He took my demons he made my home nonono Nico please._

People stared at her, but she ignored them. Percy reached for her, but she punched him and he backed away. Her eyes watered.

_Reyna had no one._

She was about to give up, when a groan from just ahead caught her attention. A centaur loomed over a body, but before the centaur could strike, Reyna shot him with her spear. One thought revolved in her broken mind.

_Nico._

She ran towards him, stepping over dead bodies and golden dust. She knelt before him, and ripped her cape, bandaging his leg wound. It seemed to be broken. His arm was bleeding horridly.

"Nico. . ." Reyna laughed gently, but she cried all the while.

"Hello." Nico said softly. His eyes were barely open, "thanks for saving me."

Reyna laughed. "No problem."

"Sorry I never visited."

"Why didn't you?"

"I. . . I was scared." Nico admitted.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you soon."

People gathered, and some Apollo campers put Nico on a small bed. Reyna walked next to them, and Nico clutched her hand gently.

It was then, that a sudden thought struck Reyna.

_Percy had Annabeth._

_Jason had Piper._

_Hazel had Frank._

_**Reyna had Nico.**_

_**. . .**_

"You can walk!" Reyna happily exclaimed. Nico nodded.

She hadn't seen him since she returned to New Rome, which had been six months ago. He was here, on her birthday.

He had changed so much. His hair was longer, falling over his eyes, he was lean and he had that olive complexion that deemed himself _healthy. _His new leather jacket was tied around his waist, so he was wearing a white t-shirt, dark, torn jeans, and old sneakers. His sword was strapped around his waist and Reyna couldn't help notice his muscled arms.

"Hi." His words were always simple, Reyna realized.

But he wasn't.

She felt an urge to tell him _she knew him,_ whether he liked it or not. So, she did.

"Your name is Nicholas di Angelo. You were born in the 1930's, and you got trapped in a casino in Las Vegas. You had a sister named Bianca di Angelo. Your mother was named Maria. When you finally escaped the Lotus Casino, your father, Hades, _not _Pluto, led you to Washington. You met Percy Jackson a few years later. You fell in love with him. Now you realize, that was a one time thing. You have many secrets. You saved me."

For a long time, Nico was silent. They stood in that same battle field in New Rome. Reyna held her breath. Her eyes pleaded towards him, _please. Say something._

"You missed a few important details," He finally managed. Nico seemed sort-of glad, in a sad kind of manner.

Reyna lifted a brow.

"I had a crush on Percy, yes. When I met you, I still did. I thought I was weird, different. Strange. Sick, even." Nico sighed, "then we started to talk. In in our conversations, I felt something I'd never felt with Percy. Belonging. Completion. You gave me a home. Around you, I wasn't sad. My demons ceased to exist."

Reyna's heart hammered. Nico stepped closer to her.

"I found my other half." He said. He looked so unsure, that Reyna almost laughed.

But she was unsure, too.

Hesitantly, Nico cupped her chin in his hand. His lips met hers, and in that battle field, they both realized something.

_They ended the way they began._


	12. Sell Your Soul

**Hi. One of the first fanfics requested by **_**The Wild West Pyro**_**. I believe they wanted: **_**"R.I.P Annabeth and Percy, together in death." **_**Here you go!**

_**. . .**_

_**Sell Your Soul.**_

_"Throw it all away, throw it all away_

_I keep on screaming but, there's really nothing left to say._

_So get away, just get away._

_I keep on fighting but, I can't keep going on this way."_

_Sell Your Soul; Hollywood Undead._

_**. . .**_

_**One in a Million Stories; Sell Your Soul.**_

_**In the Style of Percy Jackson and Annabeth.**_

_**. . .**_

Chiron walked towards the resting place of Camp Half-Blood. His face was downcast.

_A whole year._

And Chiron honestly blamed himself for _always _losing his best pupils. But it was sometimes neccessary, he mused.

The life of a halfblood was never particularly long, but stil, _some didn't deserve to die so early._

Perhaps Chiron should backtrack. Gaea rose, or, almost did. People died. People _sacrificed _themselves.

Percy and Annabeth among them.

When Chiron had been told (_"Hey, C." "Yes, Dyonisus?" "I. . . I. . . Need to tell you something." "What is it?" "Peter Johnson and Annibell Lace are. . . No longer of service."_), he'd stared at the fire for days.

He didn't eat, or sleep, or talk.

_Percy and Annabeth _dead. _Why would anyone do this?_

Then the thought accured to him.

_Because his star pupils are always dangerous. They always need to be eliminated._

When Nico shadowtravelled the bodies home, no one went near them. They didn't want to believe. . .

Clarrisse finally walked slowly up to the bodies lying their on the grass. They were still warm, signs that Nico hadn't wasted any time. Annabeth's eyes were closed, but Percy's were open, forever staring into nothingness.

The green eyes seemed to haunt Clarrisse.

She gently closed them. Clarrisse stood, holding back a hand when the whole camp tried to rush forward. "No. Family first. Tyson, Malcolm, and the Athena cabin, please come up. Chiron, as well."

Later on, many were surprised to see Clarrisse step towards Chris, _in tears._ "The stupid Prissy Jackson. . ." She muttered. Then she turned away, desperatley trying to mask her sobs.

Tyson didn't react that quickly. He poked Percy, mumbling again and again,

_"Wake up, brother. Please wake up. Daddy won't like it if you sleep forever. Neither will mommy Sally. Or me."_

But Percy stayed still.

Malcolm finally put an arm arouns Tyson, and he turned away.

The Athena cabin took Tyson in.

Clarrisse somehow found the strength to say, "Close friends. Oracle of Delphi, Grover, Ella, and all who knew these heroes well, step forward."

No one knew how Clarrisse was so good at keeping order (later on the Athena cabin explained that Ares did this stuff a lot).

Grover stood over his dead friends, Juniper at his side.

_"Well, I guess we'll never get any dam french fries, Percy."_

He turned away.

Rachel's head was down, her black dress swirling in an unforseen breeze. "Gods, Annabeth. I _told _you to take care of him."

People wondered what had happened.

_**Flashback.**_

_"Percy!" The doors were cosing. Hazel was trapped behind them, and Frank was pounding away._

_Gaea had Percy right in her hand, sleepily chanting something that was ever-so-slowly killing him. Annabeth stood next to him, collapsed in exhaustion._

_"Anna...Beth..." Percy whispered. _

_He remembered his Father, speaking to him, telling him to _be strong. _Percy managed to lift up Riptide. A swirl of storm revolved around him. The ground shook. He dove the sword towards Gaea, into her heart. _

_Annabeth muttered something in Greek, and the Athena Parthenin moved. _

_Magick._

_But their energey was gone. As the remaining Seven (Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason), all collapsed on the Argo II, Percy clutched Annabeth as they tumbled from Gaea's palm-a hundred feet in the air-towards the Earth._

_But they were dead halfway down._

_**End of Flashback.**_

After everyone had seen for themselves, that the heroes were dead, they all slowly walked away. The Athena cabin went to make Annabeth's shrowd, much like the one she'd worn when she was twelve.

_"It's a shame they're not going to bury you in it."_

_"Shut it, Seaweed Brain."_

Tyson made Percy's with blue waves, and, in the middle, he'd managed to paint some impressive pictures into the (fire proof) fabric, using a flamable tool. There was a boy, holding a sword, his arm around a girl and riding a sea horse.

Chiron barely made it through the funeral, his voice was barely understandable.

His last words sort-of woke up the whole camp, making them realize; _they were truly gone._

Chiron took a breath, before burning the shrowds and burrying Percy at Sea (it seemed logical; and Annabeth had gone with him).

_"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Together in Death."_


	13. Ours

_"So don't you worry your pretty little head_

_People throw rocks at things that shine."_

**~Taylor Swift **_**(Ours)**_

_**. . .**_

_**One in a Million Stories; Ours.**_

_**In the Style of Clarisse la Rue.**_

_**. . .**_

Clarisse's knuckles left red dots on the bag she was punching.

She kept punching, forever ignoring the fact that the skin on her knuckles was turning into _bone. _Clarisse probably would've kept going forever, but just then Chris came running in, his eyes widenning when he saw his girlfriend. "No. Get off that." He ordered, and Clarisse huffed.

"Why? So people can make fun of me again? Without Jackson or Chase here, everyone's coming to _me _for leadership. In the name of Zeus, I'm used to that, but I'm not used to the insults..." Clarisse's shoulders slumped. For one year, she hadn't layed a hand on any demigod, less it be in a fight or a game of capture the flag. But, because people were no longer afraid of her...

The name-calling started again.

_"Wow, la Rue, what's up with your hair? It looks like a pig's. Short, choppy, and smelly."_

_"Oh gods, Clarisse! Like, where did you get that outfit? In a dump?"_

_"Percy dumped you in toilet water four years ago. Haven't you taken a bath since then?"_

_"Seriously, even makeup couldn't cover up _your _pimples."_

_"I heard you calling Drew a pretty girl. Suits you, you lesbian."_

Maybe there was nothing wrong about being called a lesbian, but it _hurt _Clarisse. She had feelings, and she also had a boyfriend, she wasn't a lesbian.

It also wasn't her fault that Ares-or anyone else, for that matter-had never been interested in shoeing her french braids, or fishtails, or buns. So, after many years of wearing her hair in a messy ponytail covered with a bandana, Clarisse got fed up.

She'd chopped it short.

And as for her clothes; Clarisse had never had a mother. Coach Hedge wasn't exactly a fashionista, and her own father didn't give a drachma for his kids unless it was for fighting. So Clarisse didn't have money, didn't have any clue for clothes. She simply picked what would fit her big, buff, bulky frame.

Everyday, insult after insult, just towards her. Clarisse never liked bullying. She did it because her father told her if she didn't, she wasn't welcome in the Ares cabin anymore.

"Clarisse. It's okay." She heard Chris's voice call her back, and she realized she was crying. No, not crying, _sobbing. _Her body shook in Chris's arms. "Clarisse, I know. I know. I love you, okay? I know."

_No, you don't. _She wanted to say. _You don't because your dad doesn't hate you, your only friend isn't in Tartarus, no you don't get it. You don't know. You don't. _She tried to speak, but Chris shushed her. He rocked her back and forth.

Why her. Why did people have to point out her flaws? She knew _so _well already. She hated them. Finally, Clarisse spoke. And when she spoke, she sounded about a million times sadder than one could ever imagine. "I know I'm ugly. I know. But why do people have to keep saying so? In all my life, even while I bullied, I didn't call people _ugly_. I just wish Jackson was back. He's too stupid for the real world. He even got thrown into Tartarus to prove it." Clarisse sniffled.

Chris loosened his grip on Clarisse slightly, and locked eyes with her. "Hey. You listen to me, you stubborn fighter. That gap between your teeth? I love it. The new hair? Makes your eyes stand out more. The scar on your jaw from your dad? Gives you a tough beauty. The long line on your leg from that drakon? Hot. Your fashion sense doesn't matter to me. I happen to know you're not lesbian. Screw off those people who make fun of you. And Percy? The guy's got one Hades of a girl with him, he'll make it out. He'll make it out and be old and you two can argue over who has the worst partner. Come on, it'll be fine. Don't you worry your pretty little head. People hurt girls that shine."

Clarisse looked at Chris.

Chris looked at Clarisse. He rose a brow, and stood, holding a hand out to her.

_It'll be alright, _the girl told herself. _It'll be fine. People throw rocks at things that shine._

"C'mon." Chris said. Clarisse stood.

Together they walked out the door.

_**. . .**_


End file.
